Les conséquences d'une rencontre
by LilociteSecret
Summary: Si l'histoire commençait quand Bella va rencontrer Edward dans une boîte, qu'ils vont être attirés l'un vers l'autre par une force invisible et que tout s'enchaîne... Mais qu'arrivera-t-il s'ils se revoient dans d'autres circonstances ? All Humans
1. Prologue

**Bonsoir, je débute et espère que votre lecture vous plaira surtout que je n'ai jamais fait de Fiction LEMON. Les personnages appartiennent bien sûr à SM. Je ne fais que prendre quelques personnages, en changeant le caractère, l'histoire, et d'autres choses :). Si vous avez des questions à me poser, je serais ravie d'y répondre :).**

**Bonne lecture à tous :D !**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**Bella POV**

Qui aurait cru que moi, Isabella Marie Swan, soit policière de la ville de Seattle ? Et bien pas moi mais depuis petite j'admire le travail de mon père. Et me voilà policière. Bon arrêtons le blabla. J'ai 22 ans, j'ai un frère, Jasper. Il a ouvert une boîte très réputé pour le moment à Seattle. C'est "Blue Moon". Mon meilleur ami, Emmett, lui est garde du corps à cette boîte. Il est costaud et très câlins. Et pour finir mon copain, Riley. Je ne le vois pas souvent et je ne sais pas trop quel genre de travail il fait. Pour tout vous dire je ne sais pas ce que je peux attendre de la vie car je suis bien trop coincée, comme dirait les "autres". Mais moi je sais qui je suis et par moment je peux me lâcher et m'amusée mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé la personne qui saura me détendre. J'attends juste que cette personne pointe son nez. Parce que je sais que Riley n'est pas fait pour moi. Et comment je le sais ? Mon instinct me le dit. Pourvu que je la trouve...


	2. Chapitre 1 : Ruptures et rencontres

**Chapitre 1 : Ruptures et rencontres**

**POV Edward**

Nouvelle ville. Nouvel horizon. Nouvelle section. Moi Edward Anthony Cullen, officier, déménage dans une nouvelle ville. Seattle. J'ai été muté ici, c'est un genre d'augmentation, je n'ai pas vraiment pu refuser car rester dans mon ancien poste était horrible. Bref. J'ai une soeur, Alice, elle fait des stages de stylisme et est très douée. Ma meilleure amie, Rosalie Hale, fait du mannequinat, mais n'est pas encore bien connue dans ce milieu. J'ai une petite amie, Victoria. En ce moment tout est différent on s'éloigne, on se voit pas beaucoup et maintenant, on va encore moins se voir car elle n'a pas voulu me suivre dans cette ville. A mon avis ça se termine mais bon je savais que ça ne durerait pas. Je sais que ce n'est pas elle mon grand amour. Je suis toujours à sa recherche ...

**POV Bella**

J'étais dans mon appartement à ranger et faire le ménage. Avant que je ne commence, on sonna à la porte. J'allai ouvrir, et quelle fut ma surprise de voir Riley dans l'entrée du hall.

- Salut Bella, dit-il après quelques secondes de silence

- Salut Riley, que me vaut cette soudaine visite ? Demandai-je intriguée

- Hum ... Je voulais juste te voir pour ... euh ... discuter, dit-il hésitant

- Eh bien entre et "discutons", dis-je

- Ok, dit-il en entrant. Je voulais te parler de ... euh ... nous, dit-il sans me regarder

- De nous ?

- Oui, on s'est éloigné, on parle presque plus. Continuer comme ça c'est pas un couple. C'est terminé, dit-il

- J'avais peur que tu sois triste mais apparemment tu as fait ce que je voulais faire, dis-je normalement

- Alors on est sur la même longueur d'onde ?

- Oui. Amis ? Dis-je en lui tendant la main

- Amis, dit-il en la serrant. Bon je vais y aller. J'espère te revoir

- Moi de même. Ce soir Jasper nous invite dans sa boîte si tu veux, tu peux t'incruster

- T'es sûre que je peux ?

- Mais oui, dis-je en un sourire

**POV Edward**

J'étais dans mon appartement, entrain de ranger tous mes cartons. C'était assez spacieux, manquait plus que je décore et ça sera parfait. Je demanderais un coup de main à ma soeur. J'ouvrais un carton et commençait à ranger la vaisselle et tout le baratin qui l'accompagne, quand la sonnette retentit. Je me dirigeais vers la porte en me demandant qui pouvait bien venir me voir.

- Edward !

- Alice... Je me disais aussi que ce n'était pas normal de ne pas encore t'avoir vue, dis-je las

- Quel enthousiaste cher frère ! Allez, arrête de ranger et prépare toi !

- Me préparer à ? Dis-je avec le sourcil levé

- À venir en soirée avec nous !

- Et où ça ?

- Au Blue Moon

- Bon allez, pourquoi pas. Comme ça on fêtera mon nouveau job, mon appart, etc...

- Oui ! Tu vas inviter euh... L'autre ?

- Qui ? Victoria ?

- Euh... Ouai...

- Ben oui, c'est quand même ma copine je pense

- Ok

- Mais je pense que, elle et moi, ça va se finir

- Chouette alors !

- Alice...

- Ben quoi ? Sérieusement Edward ! Quand je te vois, ce n'est pas le bonheur total, je sais qu'il te faut quelqu'un d'autre, mieux qu'elle, qui te rendra vraiment heureux comme tu dois l'être !

- Je sais Alice, tu as raison mais laissons faire les choses, sûrement que ce sera la dernière soirée, n'essayons pas de la gâcher, enfin même si je suis sur que tu ne me fais pas aller en boîte juste pour fêter tout ce que j'ai dit mais pour rencontrer une fille

- Oui ! Et Rosalie vient aussi donc ta copine a intérêt à bien se tenir

- Je ferais tout pour, ne te tracasse pas

- D'accord, je te fais confiance. Bon j'y vais, je viens vous chercher à 21h00 ! Soyez prêt !

- Oui Alice, tu me connais

- Toi oui et elle aussi toujours en RE-TARD !

- Allez, file !

Elle partit en m'embrassant la joue. Je pris mon portable et composait le numéro de Victoria.

- Allô ?

- Ma puce c'est moi, t'es dispo pour venir à une soirée ce soir ?

- Où ?

- Euh... Au Blue Moon je crois

- Ok on s'y rejoint là-bas ?

- Ok vers 21h00 là-bas et faudra qu'on parle

- De nous ?

- Oui

- C'est fini alors

- Tu sais qu'on se voit pas, qu'on se parle moins et qu'on sort moins

- La soirée c'était un prétexte pour en finir ?

- Non mais je pensais qu'on pourrait y allez en bons amis, qu'en dis-tu ?

- C'est d'accord je vous rejoins là-bas à tout à l'heure.

Je raccrochais et terminais de ranger une partie de mes affaires avec l'esprit tranquille. Cette soirée va être à mon goût.

**POV Bella**

Riley partit, je commençais mon ménage.

_2h après_

Enfin fini ! Je regardais ma montre et filais sous la douche. L'eau me détendit. Après un peu de détente, je sortis de la douche et commençais à me préparer tout doucement. Je choisis une robe rouge, avec quelques brillants et décidais de laisser mes cheveux lâchés et un coup d'eyeliner sur les yeux et hop je suis fin prête ! Ce soir va être torride. Un sourire en coin apparut sur mon visage. Je regardais l'heure et remarqua que le temps avait vraiment passé vite pendant que je me préparais. Je pris mes clés, mon sac, ma veste et sortis en allant vers ma voiture. J'allais chercher Riley. On ne discuta pas, la musique de la radio était bien mieux. Je me garais dans le parking privé de la boîte, comme j'y avais accès comme bon me semble autant y aller quand je venais m'amuser. Nous sortîmes de la voiture et nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée. Evidemment comme à chaque fois, il y avait une file monstre. Riley me regardait avec de gros yeux, je lui fis un sourire du genre "Tracasse pas je sais quoi faire". Je me dirigeais jusqu'à l'entrée en entendant au passage des "Quelle gêne !", "Pourquoi elle se permet de dépasser toute la file celle-là ?",... Mais je ne fis pas attention. Emmett parlais avec un autre garde, qui semblait nouveau, puis tourna le regard et m'aperçu.

- Hey, qui voilà ! Ma Bell's chérie !

- Moi aussi Em' je suis contente de te voir ce soir, je me suis dit que je pouvais inviter Riley

Il me regarda. Je lui fis un signe discret entre moi et Riley en lui murmurant "Ami, je t'expliquerais". Il me fit un signe de la tête.

- D'accord, allez rentrez. Et, Bella ?

- Oui Em' ?

- Ton frère t'as réservé une table, en sachant que tu allais venir, il s'est dit qu'il allait se joindre à toi en m'invitant aussi, me fit-il avec un clin d'oeil

- Enfin ! Il en a pris du temps pour penser à venir passer la soirée avec nous parce que à chaque fois il était dans son bureau, dis-je triste. Mais ce qu'il a fait me fait vraiment plaisir, fais moi un câlin Em', lui dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras

- Je suis heureux de te revoir souriante, je trouve que Riley te le gâchait, dit-il en me serrant

- Merci Em', dis-je en m'écartant

- Je vous rejoins après, j'attends encore un peu à cause de la file, me fit-il avec un clin d'oeil

Je me tournais vers la file, c'est vrai qu'il y avait plusieurs gens qui attendaient. Je parcourais la file, puis aperçus une paire d'yeux d'un vert profond, il me fixait. Je détournais le regard et entrais. Un serveur nous conduisit à notre table mais je voulais d'abord voir mon cher frère. Je prévins le serveur et il ne dit rien et me laissais passer. Riley me suivait. Arrivée à la porte de son bureau, je toquais. Un "Entrez" se fit entendre et je dis à Riley de m'attendre là. J'entrais.

**POV Edward**

Tout était pratiquement rangé, il restait encore quelques cartons à mon plus grand damne. Je regardais l'heure et me dépêchais pour me préparer. Je filais sous la douche. L'eau chaude me fit du bien après tout le rangement d'aujourd'hui. Je finis de me savonner, puis sortis et pris une serviette. Je partis chercher des vêtements et optais pour une chemise noire et un jean. Je me coiffais -enfin coiffer est un bien grand mot- en passant ma main dans mes cheveux et le tour était joué.

Alice klaxonnait et je pris mes clés et portefeuille et fermais la porte de mon appartement. J'entrais dans la voiture et dis bonjour à Rose et Alice. Le trajet n'était pas fort long. Durant ce court moment, je réfléchissais, un pressentiment plus que bon me disait que la soirée serait parfaite. Nous nous garâmes à quelques mètres de la boîte et allions nous mettre dans la file. On arrivait dans la file quand je sentis une magnifique odeur de framboise suivit d'une silhouette. Je levais les yeux, je n'ai pu voir son visage mais, sa robe mettait sa robe en valeur. Je ne la lâchais pas des yeux cette jeune femme.

J'entendis une paire de talons que je connaissais trop bien et me retournais, je fis la bise à Victoria et elle dit bonjour à ma soeur et Rosalie. Je me retournais et me reconcentrais sur _Elle_, je la vis parler et rire avec le garde et je sentis un sentiment bizarre, je remarquais qu'elle n'était pas seule. Qui était-ce ? Son petit ami ? Son frère ? Son ami ?

_Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?_

Fichue conscience. En fait je n'en savais rien. Je continuais à la contemplée. Elle lui murmura quelque chose puis tourna sa tête dans ma direction et mes yeux rencontrèrent ses yeux d'un magnifique chocolat. Elle rougit puis rentrait dans la boîte suivit du gars.

La file commençait doucement à avancer. Les filles discutaient entre elles, moi je pensais toujours à cette fille. On arrivait au niveau du garde et je fus surpris par ce que sortit de ma bouche.

- Excusez-moi, mais qui était la jeune femme à qui vous parliez ?

- Je vois que ma meilleure amie vous a tapé dans l'oeil

- Oh non, elle m'intrigue et je me demandais qui...

- J'ai vu votre regard n'essayez pas de nier

- D'accord mais pouvez-vous me dire qui est-ce ?

- Et bien, c'est la soeur du patron de cette boîte et ma meilleure amie et son prénom est Isabella mais elle préfère Bella

- Merci

- Alors, combien êtes-vous ?

- Oh et bien nous sommes quatre. Moi, Victoria, ma meilleure amie et ma soeur.

Il fixait Rosalie et elle aussi. Leur regard échangèrent un tas de choses apparemment puis après -ce qui me parut un long moment- ils revendrent à la réalité.

- D'accord, entrez, c'est moi qui vous offre et je suis sur que le patron n'en dira rien. Nous avons une table de préparée pour eux, attendez moi à l'intérieur et je vous y amènerais

- Merci c'est vraiment gentil

- Oui, _merci_, dit Rosalie. C'est vraiment très gentil, j'espère pouvoir faire, un peu plus, connaissance avec ta gentillesse

- Aucun soucis, _chérie_, fit-il avec un clin d'oeil qui en disait long.

Je sens que cette soirée allait être longue. On entrait et je regardais les lieux, l'ambiance y était. La musique retentissait, les gens dansaient, d'autres étaient au bar. Je parcourus la salle mais ne la vit pas. Je me demandais où elle pouvait bien être.

Je partis vers le bar pendant que les filles allèrent aux toilettes pour se remaquiller -à quoi ça leur servait, elles s'étaient préparées avant. Je commandais au garçon un martini rouge. Je me tournais, assis sur le tabouret, face à la piste de danse et buvais mon martini. Je regardais les gens danser, j'aperçu ma soeur accompagnée de Rose et Victoria. Je tournais la tête vers les tables du fond puis vers l'entrée et je rencontrais ses yeux, je ne m'en détachait point tellement ils m'attiraient. Je fis un sourire en coin et elle fut déstabilisée à cause de ses rougeurs. Je portais mon verre à ma bouche, je la vis se morde sa lèvre inférieur, et je bus une gorgée. Elle déglutit. Son ami arriva et un autre gars blond, je me demandais qui il était.

_Encore jaloux ? Arrête de te poser des questions et attends de savoir !_

Stupide conscience. Elle avait raison après tout. Je le vis la prendre par la taille et l'amener à une table, je déglutis. Calme toi Edward, attends, tu ne sais pas qui c'est donc ne soit pas jaloux après un gars dont tu ne connais rien.

Emmett faisait rentrer quelques personnes, puis fut remplacé et cherchait quelqu'un dans la salle, du regard. Il m'aperçu -toujours au bar- et vint dans ma direction.

- Salut mec !

- Salut, fis-je avec un sourire

- Hum, dis-moi, qui était la magnifique bombe qui m'a parlé avant de rentrer ?

- Oh je vois que ma meilleure amie t'a tapé dans l'oeil, fis-je avec un clin d'oeil étant donné que j'avais repris sa phrase

- Voleur de réplique, dit-il en rigolant. Allez s'il te plaît, comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Elle s'appelle Rosalie

- Merci mec ! Allez vient je vais te présenter à notre table et amène les trois filles avec toi, fit-il en me faisant une tape dans le dos.

Je le suivis et en passant, je dis à Alice que l'on était convié à une table. Rose et Vic nous suivîmes. Je tournais mon regard vers la table et Bella me regarda troublée et surprise. Il n'y a pas que toi qui es surprise, chérie, dis-je pour moi même.

**POV Bella**

Mon frère, comme à son habitude, était devant son ordi à travailler. Je vins derrière lui et m'appuyais su ses épaules et embrassais sa joue -lui et moi étions forts proches, ça n'avait jamais été facile avec ses ex.

- Coucou

- Que me vaut ta visite ?

- Tu sais bien que je viens souvent et Emmett m'a dit que tu avais réservé une table pour nous et que t'allait t'y joindre et je voulais y croire donc je suis venue voir mon frère chéri

- Chère soeur voyez-vous, quand je dis quelque chose j'y tiens, je me vois très offensé que vous ne me croyez point, dit-il d'un ton vexé

- Cher frère je vous demanderais de laisser vos machines et de descendre nous rejoindre, dis-je avec un sourire amusé

- Très bien. J'éteins et puis je viens, vas-y toujours

- Non je t'attends. Et j'ai invité Riley

- Pff... Ok, je me demande comment tu peux être avec lui, dit-il las

- En fait j'ai rompu cet après-midi avec, enfin nous avons rompu sur un accord commun, fis-je avec un sourire large

- Tant mieux !

- Pourquoi tant mieux ?

- Vous n'alliez vraiment pas ensemble !

- Ah lala. Ce soir, peut-être trouverais-je la personne avec qui j'irais bien ! Fis-je avec un clin d'oeil. J'espère pour toi aussi frèro

- Bella, tu sais bien que je ne veux rien pour le moment même si je trouverais mon âme soeur

- Je sais mais il faut quand même que tu passes à autre chose, je sais que c'est pas facile

- Chérie, je pense que tu ne sais pas

- Si, Jasper, je sais. Il n'y a pas que toi à qui c'est arrivé ! Fis-je un peu trop dure

- Je suis désolé. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ? À moi en tout cas

- Je ne voulais pas paraître la fille sérieuse mais cocue, fis-je tristement

- Excuse-moi, fit-il en me prenant dans les bras

- J'ai essayé de croire en autre chose, dis-je en m'écartant. Avec Riley ça allait puis je me suis rendu compte que c'était un peu près comme mon super meilleur ami sans l'être, il ne connaît pratiquement rien de moi et réciproquement. C'est dur de faire confiance et pourtant j'essaye, tu devrais essayer ! Prends exemple sur ta soeur pour une fois ! Fis-je amusée

- Oui tu n'as pas tord mais j'ai pas envie que ma future copine se mette entre nous deux, ça serait blessant, encore une fois.

- Ne te tracasse pas, coeur fragile peut-être mais, famille avant tout

- Je sais mais t'es vite jalouse et t'as déjà vécu ça je te rappelle

- Oui je sais très bien mais voilà je n'ai pas envie de gâcher ton bonheur

- De toute manière on verra bien, fit-il en me prenant encore dans ses bras

- Oui. Allez, on nous attends et Riley, qui est derrière la porte, nous attends, fis-je amusée

- T'as l'air bien pressée toi, fit-il sceptique

- Oui, je veux m'amusée au moins une soirée avec mon frère chéri ! Fis-je

- Menteuse ! Allez accouche ! Un mec derrière tout ça ?

- Je mens pas ! Je veux passer une soirée avec mon frère mais il y a aussi un mec derrière ça. Je sais même pas qui c'est mais ses yeux m'ont attirée fortement

- Coup de foudre

- Ou pas

- Si si. Allez on y va je veux voir qui est celui qui à fait fondre ma soeur, même si tu ne le connaît pas, fit-il avec un sourire rieur

On sortit du bureau, Riley dit bonsoir à mon frère et nous marchâmes vers la salle, nous passâmes les portes vers la boîte. J'arrivais avec un sourire -je ne sais pourquoi- Riley et Jasper sur mes pas. Je tournais la tête vers le bar, comme si une force me disait de le faire. Je rencontrais encore ses yeux magnifique, je ne savais pas détourner mon regard tellement l'attraction de ceux-ci nous attirait. Il fit un sourire en coin et je me sentais fondre, je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. Il porta son verre à sa bouche, je me mordis la lèvre, il bu une gorgée, je déglutis. C'est moi où il fait chaud ? J'ai chaud, ce mec me donne trop chaud.

Je sentis une prise se refermer sur ma taille. Je me retournais. Jasper me fit un sourire amusé.

_Merde_

_Et ouai il a vu ton altercation très HOT_

_Tais-toi_

Fichue conscience. Il m'emmena à la table, Riley nous suivit. Il ne manquait plus qu'Emmett. Justement en parlant du loup, il fut remplacé et entra dans la pièce. Il parcouru la salle en cherchant quelqu'un du regard. Son regard resta sur le bar. _Oh non_. Il se dirigea vers l'inconnu -ben oui je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle autant dire ça. Ils commençaient à parler tous les deux. J'étais sur le cul. Il me fallait une explication. Après un moment, il se leva -l'inconnu- en suivant Emmett. Mais qu'est-ce que ? Il n'allait quand même pas le faire venir ici. En traversant la piste il parla à 3 filles, elles le suivirent. Qui étaient-elles ?

_T'as peut-être pas pensé qu'il pouvait être en COUPLE !_

C'est vrai. Mon étonnement et mon trouble restèrent quand même dans mes yeux. Il le remarqua et fit un sourire en coin. _Oh putin, non pas CE sourire s'il vous plaît !_ Il voulait ma mort, j'en suis sûre.

- Sacré Bella ! Fit-il moqueur

- Tais-toi un peu, fis-je d'un trait

- Oh Bella, le prend pas mal, tu sais bien hein, fit-il en embrassant ma tête

Je tournais la tête et vit, dans le regard vert, une sorte de jalousie. Pourquoi serait-il jaloux ?

Ils arrivèrent à notre hauteur.

- Salut Em', fit Jazz

- Salut, mec. Alors j'ai amené quelques gens, j'espère que ça dérange pas

- Non Em', ils sont les bienvenus

- Alors le gars qui vient de parler est le patron de cet endroit fabuleux, la fille à côté, c'est...

- Bella, fis-je avec sourire. Et mon ami c'est Riley

- Enchanté, fit une petite femme aux cheveux courts bruns, moi c'est Alice, voici Rosalie, Victoria et mon frère...

- Edward, fit-il d'une voix suave

- Joli prénom, ne puis-je m'empêcher de dire avec un sourire

Il me rendit mon sourire. Les filles s'installèrent de l'autre côté, près de Riley. Victoria à côté de lui, Alice la suivit, Rosalie et puis Edward. Emmett resta debout.

- Alors, que désirez-vous boire ? Fit-il

- Un Mojito, fit Alice

- Un cocktail fruits de la passion, dit Rosalie sensuellement

Ca puait la drague entre eux. Je connaissais bien mon meilleur ami pour savoir que c'était son genre de fille. Blonde, lèvres sulfureuses, poitrine avantageuse, yeux pétillant, corps de mannequin, etc... Tout le baratin quoi. Je la sentais bien, même si je ne la connaissais pas je pouvais le sentir, c'était un pressentiment.

- Pour moi, une Vodka pomme s'il te plaît, demanda Victoria

- Pour moi aussi, dit Riley précipitamment

Lui, il a craqué sur Victoria

- Comme d'hab' moi, un Black Russian, fit mon frère

- Un martini rouge, fit cette voix mielleuse

- Et pour toi Bell's ? Demanda mon meilleur ami

- Oh euh... Un Fizzy strawberry cocktail

- Je reviens de suite avec votre commande, fit-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil

Mais ils avaient quoi à me faire des clins d'oeil ? D'abord Jasper puis lui.

- Qu'est-ce que le Black Russian Jasper ? Demanda Alice

- Et bien, c'est de la Vodka avec du Kahlúa, c'est une liqueur de café

- Oh, fit-elle avec un sourire, et toi Bella ? C'est quoi un Fizzy strawberry cocktail ?

- C'est de la Vodka aux fraises avec de la limonade et du jus de fraises, le tout agité dans un shaker, dis-je simplement _**[NA : Le nom normalement est Fizzy Apple Cocktail, mais je me suis dit que mettre avec des fraises serait plus logique enfin, je continue mon écriture]**_

Je sentais un regard persistant sur moi, je savais très bien qu'il me regardait. Emmett arriva avec notre commande, je pris la tranche de citron et la portait à ma bouche. Je le sentis déglutir.

_Et oui mon coco, tu m'as fait le même effet avec ton putin de Martini tout à l'heure_

Je priais pour que ma conscience se taise. Je proposais à Jazz de venir danser et il me fit signe de la tête. On se leva et je lui pris la main, Edward nous fixa.

- Bella, lance toi ! Fit Jazz

- Jazz, tu sais bien que je ne suis pas comme ça, fis-je outrée

- Oui, oui c'est ça. Allez, dansons comme à notre habitude, je suis sûr que Monsieur Edward serait foutrement jaloux, fit-il avec un sourire coquin

La musique commença, je me déhanchais autour de mon frère lui faisait de même. Par moment je lançais quelques regards vers notre table et vit Edward et Alice nous regarder avec un regard que je ne reconnaissais pas. La musique se fini et j'embrassais la joue de mon frère. Je réfléchis un peu.

- Euh... Tu crois qu'on doit leur dire que t'es mon frère ? Dis-je timide

- Non je ne veux pas sinon Edward n'essayera pas de t'avoir, fit-il avec un clin d'oeil

Pff, pourquoi ils croient que je sortirais ou m'enverrais en l'air avec ce mec.

_Qui est trop canon au passage !_

_Tais-toi !_

_On sait bien que tu veux te le faire_ _!_

Argh ! Elle avait raison en plus. Nous revenions à la table et je souris. Je savais que ça n'allait pas être facile de cacher aux autres que Jasper était mon frère. Je me penchais à l'oreille de mon meilleur ami en lui disant de ne pas dévoiler que Jasper était mon frère il acquiesca. La soirée se passa bien jusqu'au moment où tout le monde voulu aller danser.

- Non, c'est gentil je préfère rester assise, dis-je poliment

- Edward, viens tu ne t'amuses même pas, dit Alice déçue

- Non, Alice je reste là je n'ai pas envie de danser, dit Edward

On était tout les deux à table lui à mon opposé. On ne parlait pas et pourtant on se disait tout par les yeux, je voyais toute l'envie que je lui procurais. J'essayais de parler mais à chaque fois ma bouche s'ouvrit et se refermait sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

- Donc tu sors avec, hum… Jasper ? Demanda-t-il

- Oh, fis-je avec un sourire sachant qu'il se demandait si j'étais prise. Non absolument pas, dis-je en souriant. Lui et moi c'est pas à ce stade sinon ce serait trop bizarre. Et toi ? Tu sors avec quelqu'un ? Fis-je pour paraître "polie" dans la norme puisque on dit souvent "Et toi?" quand on te pose une question.

- Moi ? J'étais.

Je levais un sourcil. _Etais ?_ Comment un mec comme ça pouvait être seul. Oui vous aller me dire il n'y à pas que le physique. Oui je sais mais mon instinct me dit qu'il n'est pas comme tout ces mecs au physique de beau gosse prétentieux, ou alors je me trompe peut-être, après tout, je ne le connais que depuis quelques minutes.

- En fait, Victoria et moi avons rompu d'un commun accord car on ne se voyait plus, etc… Enfin tu vois le genre, dit-il mal à l'aise

- Oui très bien même c'est un peu pareil avec moi et Riley

- Oh… Fit-il. Donc tu es seule, constata-t-il

- Oui Sherlock, fis-je amusée

- Tu veux danser ? Proposa-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux désordonnés

Hmmm… Qu'il arrête de faire ça sinon je ne pourrais me contrôler contre lui.

- Hum… Oui pourquoi pas mais fais gaffe je marche sur les pieds, enfin de moins en moins mais j'ai l'habitude de me coller, fis-je provocatrice en me levant d'un coup et en lui tirant la main

Il me suivit. Je commençais à me déhancher, sur le rythme de Lovumba de Daddy Yankee, contre Edward. Il se figea un peu mais se détendit de suite. L'air devenait chaud, très chaud. Je me mettais face à lui en vrillant mes yeux dans les siens. Ses yeux émeraudes étaient noirs, très noirs, son souffle caressa mon visage et sans savoir comment, mes lèvres s'aplatirent sur les siennes. Nous partions dans une bataille folle. Il quémanda l'accès à ma langue et je l'autorisais. Ma langue bataillait avec la sienne. Je pouvais sentir mon shorty mouiller tellement il me donnait des papillons dans le bas ventre. _Qu'étais-je en train de faire ?_ Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que ça marche d'habitude mais avec lui je ne savais pas m'arrêter et je ne voulais pas ! On se sépara par manque d'air. Il me regarda et son regard était encore plus noir.

- Vient, lui dis-je en un souffle près de son oreille

Il me suivit. Il y avait toujours une pièce qui m'appartenait dans cette boîte, Jasper me l'avait construite au cas où j'aurais à amener quelqu'un ou à être seule quand ça n'allait pas mais je ne l'ai utilisée qu'une seule fois. Quand j'étais trop bourrée, je l'ai été une fois et je bois avec modération maintenant mais là j'ai l'impression d'être droguée par Edward.

Arrivée à la porte. Je sentis deux bras me prendre et me retourner pour sauter sur mes lèvres. Ses lèvres étaient d'une douceur, jamais je n'en avais goûtées de pareil. Je demandais sa langue et il me laissa le passage. J'étais excitée comme jamais. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait se passer mais je m'en doutais. Je me séparais et je réussis à ouvrir la porte. Je me sentis retournée et soulevée de terre. J'accrochais mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Bien sûr dans la pièce il y avait un lit. Il m'y déposa et déposa des baiser sur ma peau enflammée. Je commençais à déboutonner sa chemise. Au fur et à mesure je pouvais apercevoir de magnifique abdos dessinés. Je me mordis la lèvre et il grogna

- Arrête de faire ça ! Fit-il d'une voix raque

Je passais ma main sur son jean. Je pus sentir l'énorme bosse de son excitation. Je gémis. Il s'arrêta et essaya d'enlever ma robe. Je rigolais.

- Bella, fit-il en grognant. Dit moi comment on enlève ce putin de vêtement !

Je passais ma main sur le côté et abaissa la tirette très lentement pendant qu'il m'observa impatient. Il se jeta sur moi en tirant plus vite sur la tirette et souleva la robe pour que je la retire. Je fus en sous-vêtement. Il s'écarta un peu et m'admira. Ses yeux noircirent encore plus à la vue de mon soutien-gorge et de mon shorty en dentelle noire. Il s'approcha et partit à l'assaut de mes lèvres dans une fougue que je ne connaissais pas. Je lui enlevais sa chemise et commençait à déboutonner son pantalon. Il l'enleva et on se retrouvait tous les deux en sous-vêtements. Je caressais sa bosse et il gémit. Le voir gémir m'excita encore plus. Il passa un doigt sur mon shorty près de mon intimité.

- Putin Bella ! T'es mouillée, fit-il d'une voix remplie d'excitation

Il passa ses mains dans mon dos pour défaire mon soutien-gorge. Il regarda un instant mes seins. Et commença à les masser. Ma respiration était haletante. Je sentis mes pointes durcir. Ses caresses étaient un supplice pour mon corps. J'étais en train de devenir du beurre fondu. Il laissait mes seins pour partir vers mon bas ventre. Il enleva mon shorty et passa un doigt sur ma fente humide. Je gémis.

Puis d'un coup je le sentis insérer un doigt en moi. Je retins mes gémissements. Il commença ses va-et-vient. Il inséra un deuxième et alla de plus en plus vite. Les papillons devinrent de plus en plus forts et commencèrent à monter. D'un seul coup, je fus parcourue par un orgasme formidable que je n'avais jamais connu.

- Eddwwwwaaarrrddd, dis-je haletante

Je me soulevais et repris mes esprits. Moi j'étais nue et lui en boxer. J'allais y remédier. Je voulus lui enlever mais il m'en empêcha. L'incompréhension se fit savoir et il me poussa pour que je reste couchée. Il avança son visage vers mon intimité. Et passa un coup de langue. J'en pouvais plus.

- Hmmm… Tu as un goût exquis, dit-il

- Edward, dis-je difficilement. Prends- moi ! Maintenant !

- À tes souhaits ma belle

Il enleva son boxer. Je fus choquée. Son membre était énorme, que ce soit en largeur qu'en longueur. Comment ça va rentrer ? Il vit mon trouble et rigola et m'embrassa avec passion.

- Est-ce que tu as des…, dit-il avant que je ne le coupe

- Oui dans le tiroir, dis-je en lui montrant

Il en prit un et le déballa. Il l'empalait sur sa longueur puis se positionna entre mes jambes. Je sentis son bout caresser ma chatte humide pour lui. Et d'un coup sec il me pénétra. Nous gémîmes ensemble. Il commença à bouger lentement puis accélérait le mouvement. Ses coups butèrent au fond de mon entre. J'accrochais mes jambes autour de sa taille pour le sentir plus tellement le plaisir était là. Mes mains passaient dans ses cheveux et sur son dos. Je n'avais jamais ressentit autant de plaisir, jamais. Cet homme me faisait un effet dingue. Il savait me faire connaître des sensations dont je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de sentir. Je sentis mon orgasme proche.

- Edward… Je vais… venir…, dis-je haletante

- Viens pour moi chérie, dit-il en passant sa main au centre de notre union

Son doigt sur mon clitoris me fit augmenter mon plaisir. Une forte sensation me traversa brutalement et mes parois se resserrèrent sur sa queue.

- Eddddddwwwwaaaarrrrrrddddd, dis-je en plein orgasme

Après quelques vas et vient il se déversa dans la capote

- Beeeellllllaaaaaa, dit-il à son apogée

Il se reposa sur moi sans m'écraser et posa avec douceur ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mes mains fourragèrent dans ses cheveux. Je me sentais bien. Je n'avais pas envie de partir mais il le fallait. Ce sentiment me faisait mal je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je ne le connaissais pas et partir je ne le pouvais pas et pourtant je devais. Il se retira et enleva le préservatif en le jetant dans la poubelle. Il vint se coucher à mes côtés et me prit dans ses bras.

- Bonne nuit Bella, me fit-il en embrassant mon front

- Bonne nuit, fis-je doucement

Je m'appuyais contre son torse et la fatigue me submergea aussitôt.

Je me réveillais doucement grâce à la lumière du soleil traversant la fenêtre. Je sentis un corps bougé à mon côté. Je me retournais et me souvenais de la nuit passée. Ca avait été la plus belle fois de ma vie mais je me rappelais que je devais partir. Ce sentiment me faisait toujours aussi mal qu'hier. Je me lavais en prenant la précaution de ne pas le réveiller. J'allais vers l'armoire –cette pièce était remplie d'une armoire, d'un lit, d'un fauteuil, d'une télévision et d'autres trucs- où j'avais mis des vêtement de rechange. Je pris un jean slim et une chemise bleue avec une paire de converse noire et un sac à main noire. Je ramassais quelques vêtements m'appartenant et les mis dans un sac en plastique. Je cherchais un bic et un bloc de feuilles. J'en trouvais un et écrivis.

_Edward,_

_Je te remercie pour cette magnifique nuit, je n'ai jamais ressenti ce plaisir et je ne regrette pas j'espère que toi non plus… J'aimerais que tu saches qu'à mon habitude je ne fais jamais ça, je ne me jette pas sur un inconnu pour coucher avec après. Je ne sais pas comment je n'ai pu empêcher ça mais ça ne m'as pas déplu. Je suis désolée de partir mais j'ai du travail qui m'appelle. Je te laisse les clés pour pourvoir sortir et fermer la porte, tu n'auras qu'à les laisser dans le pot de fleurs qui est sur le côté._

_À bientôt_

_Bella_

Je déposais la note sur mon oreiller, embrassais doucement son front et partis. Quelques larmes débordèrent de mes yeux. Mon cœur me fit mal. C'était dur mais j'étais forte. Fini le week-end. Il fallait que je me repose en ce dimanche, demain serait un autre jour. Surtout que mon père –étant le shérif de Seattle et que j'étais la seconde- devait me parler sur un nouvel arrivant. Je sens que ma journée ne sera pas de tout repos. J'arrivais à mon studio et je voulais dormir. Je me déshabillais. Je ne pris pas la peine de mettre les vêtements sales dans la machine et me jetais sur mon lit. Je m'endormis assez vite avec le visage d'Edward en tête. Que vais-je faire ?

**Voilà, je ne sais pas si ce LEMON est OK parce que je n'en ai jamais écrit et j'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

**Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?**

**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience :)**

**À bientôt :D !**

**LilociteSecret***


	3. Chapitre 2 : Étonnement

**Bonsoir à tous/toutes, ça fait un moment je sais mais avec l'école, les devoirs et tout, je n'ai plus le temps de terminer ce chapitre mais le voici enfin :D ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

_**Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui ont reviewer et celles qui m'ont mise en favoris, alertes et/ou auteur favoris.**_

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que les emprunter et les utiliser à ma sauce.**

**On se retrouve en bas :) ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Étonnement<strong>

**POV Edward**

Je ne savais pas trop ce qui était le plus déconcertant, le fait que j'aie perdu tous mes moyens avec elle ou que je sois là seul dans un lit. J'étais un peu sur le cul. Il était neuf heures. Je soufflais me remémorant les faits de la soirée d'hier. Je n'avais jamais compris comment une force pareil a fait que je puisse aller aussi loin. Elle m'avait tenté comme une friandise qui te nargue. L'appel de ses lèvres était insupportable. Quand ses lèvres avaient percuté les miennes, je n'avais répondu de rien me laissant aller à cette découverte alléchante. Tout en elle m'appelait. Tout s'enchaîna rapidement. Être en elle avait été déconcertant, je n'avais jamais ressenti cette magnifique sensation de bien être. Mais maintenant, la réalité nous a rattrapé. C'était terminé. Je ne savais rien d'elle appart son lien avec le patron étant son frère. Ca m'avait fait bien rire le jeu auquel ils avaient joué. Même si au départ Emmett me l'avait dit que c'était son frère, j'étais jaloux de l'infime espace qu'ils avaient mis entre eux pendant qu'ils dansaient.

_Pourquoi tu penses à elle ? C'est comme ça à chaque fois t'as oublié ? Un coup d'un soir et voilà…_

Peut-être mais elle, ce n'était pas pareil. L'envie de la revoir, l'envie de la toucher, l'envie de la sentir contre moi, l'envie de goûter encore à ses lèvres, l'envie d'être en elle, toutes ses envies étaient là et ne partaient pas. Cette fille m'avait rendu dingue en un soir, maintenant j'étais dingue de ne rien savoir. Je me levais las en ramassant mes vêtements. Je m'habillais puis vérifiais que j'avais tout pris, au moment où j'aperçus un bout de papier posé sur l'oreiller voisin. Je le pris et le lu.

_Edward,_

_Je te remercie pour cette magnifique nuit, je n'ai jamais ressenti ce plaisir et je ne regrette pas j'espère que toi non plus… J'aimerais que tu saches qu'à mon habitude je ne fais jamais ça, je ne me jette pas sur un inconnu pour coucher avec après. Je ne sais pas comment je n'ai pu empêcher ça mais ça ne m'as pas déplu. Je suis désolée de partir mais j'ai du travail qui m'appelle. Je te laisse les clés pour pourvoir sortir et fermer la porte, tu n'auras qu'à les laisser dans le pot de fleurs qui est sur le côté._

_À bientôt_

_Bella_

Je m'assis. Mon cœur battait fortement dans ma poitrine. Elle ne regrettait pas. Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage mais je ne savais pas comment la retrouver. Je voulais le faire sans rien demander. Oui j'étais comme ça, quelqu'un qui n'a pas besoin d'aide. Je me levais, pris les clés et sortis en ayant pris soin de fermer la porte et de déposer les clés dans le pot de fleurs. Je partis vers l'endroit où j'avais mis ma voiture, elle y était toujours. J'entrais et démarrais. J'allais jusqu'à mon studio, j'avais besoin de dormir encore. J'arrivais à destination. Je me garais et me dépêchais d'entrer. Je m'écroulais sur mon lit sans prendre le temps de me déshabiller. Demain, je commençais mon travail dans un nouveau poste il fallait que je sois en forme. Je m'endormis en pensant à Bella.

* * *

><p>Je me réveillais doucement. Je tournais ma tête vers le réveil. Dix-sept heures trente. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la douche. Je me déshabillais. J'entrais dans celle-ci et l'eau chaude me fit un bien fou. Mes idées vagues partirent vers la soirée d'hier. Notre altercation avait été très chaude. J'essayais par tous les moyens d'oublier tout ça mais impossible, cela restait encré en moi. Je me savonnais vite fait et sortis de la douche. J'enroulais une serviette autour de ma taille et je ne pris pas la peine de me coiffer je passais juste ma main dans les cheveux. Je me dirigeais vers ma cuisine. Je m'arrêtais net me souvenant que je n'avais rien pour manger. Un soupir sortit de ma bouche. Je partis chercher mon portable, Alice serait sûrement ravie de passer la soirée avec son frère. Je composais son numéro quand on sonna à la porte. Je déposais mon cellulaire et partis ouvrir. À peine eus-je ouvert qu'un lutin me sauta dessus.<p>

- Bonjour à toi aussi Alice, dis-je

- Oui oui salut, tiens je t'ai ramené à manger, je savais que tu n'avais pas été faire des courses puisqu'on est parti en soirée, donc je t'ai rapporté des plats chinois, ça te va ? dit-elle un peu trop surexcitée à mon goût

- Oui bien sûr, justement je pensais à toi et j'allais te sonner pour passer une soirée avec toi, dis-je avec sourire

- Ben voilà je suis là, allons nous installer. Alors ? Hier t'étais où ? Je t'ai vu partir sur la piste puis plus rien, pouff, disparu, envolé, dit-elle

- Euh… Ben j'étais avec Bella, dis-je en passant ma main nerveusement dans mes cheveux

Elle me regarda puis je me rendis compte de comment j'étais habillé.

- Euh excuse moi, je vais peut-être aller enfiler quelque chose, dis-je

- Oui, vaudrait mieux

Je partis enfiler un boxer noir, un vieux jean bleu et un tee-shirt rouge. Je revins et elle enchaîna.

- Je sais bien que t'étais avec elle mais vous êtes partis et on ne vous a plus vus de la soirée, fit-elle las

- Euh, et bien nous avons fini hum… la nuit ensemble, dis-je gêné

- Je m'en doutais ! Raconte ! Fit-elle excitée

- Y a rien à dire, on a passer du bon temps, je me suis réveillé et elle était plus là. Elle a juste laissé un mot pour me dire qu'elle devait partir car elle avait du travail et qu'elle ne regrettait pas, dis-je avec un peu de tristesse

- Tu vas la revoir j'espère !

- Peut-être que le destin a juste voulu qu'on passe du bon temps, Alice, pas qu'on essaye de se revoir ni autre

- T'en sais rien t'as pas essayé ! Si tu veux je demande à…

- Non ! Dis-je en la coupant

- Mais pourquoi ?

- C'est mieux ainsi Alice, n'essaye pas de savoir, je veux pas essayer de chercher. Si le destin veut qu'on se revoit par simple hasard alors ça se fera, dis-je agacé

- Ok, dit-elle avec une pointe de tristesse

- Je sais que tu vois partout la femme de ma vie mais je préfère que les choses se fassent d'elles-mêmes

- Oui, je comprends

- Sinon, toi ta soirée ?

- Je l'ai passée avec Jasper mais il n'y a rien eu pourtant le courant passait bien, je ne comprends pas, dit-elle en baissant le regard

- Laisse le temps, tu ne le connais pas, tu ne sais peut-être pas ce qu'il a vécu ou autre. Le temps changera les choses, fais lui confiance, dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison

On continua à parler de tout et rien, il fallait que je pense à aller faire les courses. Le repas fini, Alice partit en m'embrassant la joue comme à son habitude. Je m'installais dans mon sofa, je regardais l'heure. Vingt-et-une heures quarante-cinq. Je décidais de regarder un peu la télé. J'allumais celle-ci et zappais en essayant de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Je tombais sur les Experts Manhattan. J'aimais bien cette série, l'intrigue, les recherches, c'est un peu pour ça que j'ai voulu entrer dans la police. Arrêter des gens, chercher la piste d'un malfaiteur ou autre, faire des interrogatoires –je faisais peur apparemment lors de ceux-ci, ça aidait- et bien d'autres choses qui font que j'aime ce que je fais. Il me manque juste une femme à aimer, à chérir, à embrasser à chaque fois que je rentre, et bien d'autres choses qu'un couple ferait. Mais du haut de mes 26 ans, je suis encore célibataire, et oui. Qui pourrait le croire ? Personne je pense. Je suis pas un coureur de jupons, mais j'ai été souvent déçu d'aimer, donc en boîte je drague et j'emballe _**[NA : Oui c'est une phrase débile désolée **__** ]**_, c'est comme ça depuis quelques années maintenant. Je suis un peu du genre froid qui n'aime pas trop qu'on s'attache, c'est un peu près ça les coups d'un soir. Alors autant s'en tenir à ça. J'voudrais juste que quelqu'un vienne changer ce rituel. Qui me montre que je peux encore croire en l'amour, que je peux aimer une personne qui ne se joue pas de moi, qui sois sincère, qui voit qui je suis réellement et non un beau gosse super bien monté et qui ne pense qu'à te faire grimper aux rideaux. Non je ne veux pas ça, mais durant ces années je n'ai rien trouvé, les filles pensaient que j'étais juste un coureur qui enchaînait les coups sauf que non juste quand je sortais en boîte, sinon j'allais au ciné avec Rose et Alice, ou d'autres passe-temps. Vie de débauche, vie sans espoir de rencontrer _Celle_ qui me changera.

La série terminée, je décidais d'aller me coucher. Demain je commençais mon boulot dans un autre poste alors autant être en forme. Les seules informations que j'avais étaient que j'allais d'abord avoir une entrevue avec quelqu'un qui va me lire tous les règlements de la police du genre _"Tous rapports non professionnels entre collègues se verra sanctionnés…" "Toutes complicités avec un malfaiteur ou autres de ce genre occasionnera de lourdes conséquences…"_ Je connaissais ces choses par cœur mais il fallait quand même les réécouter chaque année. De toute manière, je ne suis pas du genre à mélanger le privé et le professionnel. Ca ne m'est pas encore arrivé et j'espère que ça ne m'arrivera pas. Et l'autre information était que je devais m'adresser au chef Swan, le principal en tout cas -car apparemment un autre chef Swan travaillait là aussi mais je ne savais rien de lui- il allait me parler des différentes choses à savoir, l'équipe dont je devrais m'occuper, et autres.

Je me poussais sous la couverture, mis mon réveil sur six heures trente –je devais être là pour sept heures trente. J'éteignis la lampe de chevet et déposa ma tête sur l'oreiller. Les bras de Morphée vinrent me prendre doucement, mes pensées s'en allèrent vers une seule et unique personne, _Bella._

* * *

><p>Ses mains sur moi, ma bouche sur ses lèvres, je l'avais retrouvée, Ses caresses étaient encore plus douces que dans mes rêves. Ma bouche parcourait son corps de baisers mouillés, ses gémissements m'incitèrent à continuer. Je voulais passer l'étape des préliminaires, le besoin de la posséder était là, je ne pouvais le contrôler. J'enlevais nos derniers vêtements, pris un préservatif dans la commode. Je me positionnais à son entrée, levant mes yeux à la hauteur des siens attendant une quelconque réticence mais je ne vis que de l'envie. D'un coup de rein, je la pénétrais fortement. La sensation d'être en elle n'était comparable à aucune autre. Je me mouvais en elle. À chaque coup, je ressortais entièrement et allais buter au fond d'elle. Ses gémissements se firent de plus en plus haletant. Je sentais le paroxysme arriver. D'un coup, ses parois se resserrèrent sur mon membre en même temps que ma jouissance. Je l'embrassais fougueusement et retombais à ses côtés. J'ôtais la capote et la jetais dans la poubelle à côté.<p>

_Tut tut tut… Tut tut tut… Tut tut tut… …_

- Putin de merde !

J'éteignis le réveil. Je m'assis sur le lit. Ce n'était qu'un putin de rêve ! Pourtant ça avait l'air si réel ! J'appuyais ma tête sur mes genoux. Étais-je aussi désespéré que ça au point d'y croire autant ? Apparemment oui. Je tournais ma tête vers le réveil. Six heures quarante-cinq. Je me levais et partis vers la salle de bain. Je me glissais sous l'eau chaude, il fallait que je me ressaisisse, que j'avance. Aujourd'hui, nouveaux poste, nouvelles têtes, nouveaux potes et autre. Je me savonnais partout –puisque ma nuit fut agitée- et me lavais les cheveux avec un shampooing à la menthe. Je me rinçais et entourais ma taille d'une serviette. Mes muscles étaient détendus, l'eau m'avait fait un bien fou. J'ouvris mon armoire et sortis mon uniforme, il était composé d'un pantalon bleu foncé où j'accrochais ma plaque, ma matraque, mes menottes et mon arme, d'une chemise de la même couleur et une casquette _**[NA : Je sais pas trop comment ça s'appelle, il y a différents noms pour nommer ça donc j'ai opter pour ce mot **__** ]**_ J'ajoutais toujours ma touche perso. Des Ray Ban noires. Ca donnait un petit côté sexe en plus de l'uniforme et j'aimais ça. Je suis pas vantard mais ça faisait toujours l'effet du "Beau gosse gentil pendant les interrogatoires" alors que non. Au boulot, j'essayais de pas trop me familiariser par peur de perdre un coéquipier ou autre, donc je restais froid ou impassible sauf avec le chef ou pour demander quelque chose.

J'enfilais tout ça. Je regardais l'heure. Sept heures vingt. Je passais vite fait ma main dans mes cheveux pour les coiffer, je me mettais un peu de parfum et le tour était joué. Je pris mes clés et je sortais de chez moi. J'entrais dans la Volvo et démarrais. Je n'habitais pas loin du poste, c'était plutôt pratique. J'arrivais au poste. Je marchais dans la même direction que tout le monde. On entra dans une salle, avec une estrade. Je m'installais sur une chaise dans le fond où je pouvais quand même ce que le chef Swan dirait. Un homme en uniforme entra et tout le monde se leva –quand je dis tout le monde on est plus ou moins cinquante-soixante personnes. Il commença à parler du règlement, que les équipes restaient les mêmes, etcetera…

Tout le monde se leva. Je me levais et cherchais le chef du regard mais je ne le trouvais pas. Peut-être était-il allé à son bureau, mais je ne savais pas trop où il était –son bureau. Je décidais de demander à quelqu'un –un mec de préférence parce que les femmes n'arrêtaient pas de me regarder comme de la bouffe pour chats.

- Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous me dire où se trouve le bureau du chef Swan ? demandai-je

- Oui bien sûr. Dirigez-vous tout droit puis tournez à gauche. C'est la première porte à droite.

- Merci beaucoup euh…

- Sam, Sam Uley, dit-il en me tendant sa main

- Edward, Edward Cullen enchanté, dis-je en prenant sa main

- Tu es nouveau ?

- J'ai été muté, dis-je en souriant

Je le saluais et partis à la recherche du bureau. Je trouvais mon bonheur. La voix du chef et d'une autre personne, que je ne pouvais distinguer, si firent entendre. Je toquais et un "Entrez" se fit entendre. J'entrais et vis le chef Swan assit sur sa chaise et une jeune femme, de dos, sur son bureau. Elle ne se retourna pas. Le chef Swan se leva et vint me saluer.

- Vous devez être l'officier Cullen ? me demanda-t-il

- Oui, Edward Cullen, enchanté, dis-je en tendant ma main

- Charlie Swan de même, dit-il en prenant ma main

Je vis la jeune femme se figer. Elle se retourna. Non, dites moi que je rêve. Ca ne pouvait pas arriver. Pas à moi !

**POV Bella**

Je me réveillais. Je tournais ma tête vers le réveil. Quatorze heures trente et une. Je me levais et me déshabillais, j'enfilais un tee-shirt et un mini short en jeans. Je mettais les vêtements sales à laver quand on sonna à la porte. Je partis ouvrir sans prendre le temps de regarder par le judas qui cela pouvait être.

- Salut, dit-il joyeusement

- Hey, dis-je un peu moins joyeuse

- Je t'ai apporté une pizza, dit-il avec un grand sourire

- Ma préférée ? demandais-je en levant un sourcil

- Yes ! Une nonna sans oignons avec supplément d'olives noires et d'ananas, dit-il fièrement _**[NA : C'est ma pizza habituelle que je prends quand je vais manger dans un restaurant près de chez moi – :p- pour ceux ou celles qui se demandent ce qu'elle contient et bien il y a des scampis et du beurre d'ail c'est tout **__** ]**_

- Aahh, je t'aime tu sais, dis-je en lui embrassant la joue. Merci

- De rien. Je suppose que vu ta tête, tu viens à peine de te lever

- Tu supposes bien, mais vas-y dis que j'suis moche, dis-je faussement vexée

- Aller, j'ai la dalle, dit-il en s'installant dans mon sofa

- Je t'en prie fais comme chez toi, dis-je ironique

- Merci, me répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur

- Mon frère est un imbécile, dis-je en mettant mes jambes sur lui

- Et ma sœur est une coquine, dit-il avec un clin d'œil

- Oui oui… Ou pas

- Menteuse, t'as été dans ta pièce, dit-il en mordant un bout de pizza

- Ch'est vrai mais ch'ai ren fait, dis-je la bouche pleine

- C'est pas ce que j'ai cru entendre

- Quoi ? dis-je un peu trop fort

- Tu vois, je savais héhé, dit-il victorieux. Alors, c'était comment ?

- Il n'y a rien à dire, dis-je en baissant les yeux

- Bella, ne joue pas avec moi. Je le vois bien que ça te fait quelque chose

- Oui, c'était juste un coup d'un soir mais c'était différent. La sensation qu'il m'a faite ressentir, je ne l'avais jamais ressentie avant. Et quand je suis partie, une partie de moi avait mal, dis-je tristement

- Tu l'aimes, affirma mon frère

- Non

- Arrête, ça crève les yeux

- Jazz, je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. C'est peut-être autre chose, j'en sais rien et puis je connais rien de lui et…

- Si tu veux je peux t'arranger quelque chose en dem…

- Non Jazz, si le destin veut qu'il y ait quelque chose alors il fera une autre rencontre. J'ai pas envie de demander des infos à Alice, dis-je

- Ok comme tu veux, c'est toi qui voit, dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras

- Oui, sinon toi, ta soirée ?

- Oh, j'ai dansé puis on vous a cherchés mais je te voyais pas donc j'ai supposé que t'étais dans la pièce

- Et avec Alice ? Comment ça se passe ?

- Ca se passe bien mais tu sais bien, j'ai pas envie d'une relation. Le courant passe bien, elle est jolie, je pense qu'elle attendait que je l'embrasse mais j'aurais pas su. Je l'apprécie mais il n'y aura rien

- Je comprends mais il faudra que tu lui dises pour pas qu'elle espère quelque chose qui n'arrivera pas

- Oui je me doute mais vu comment elle est, elle va me demander pourquoi et j'aurais pas envie d'en parler même si je sais qu'elle insistera

- De toute manière tu verras bien, dis-je en appuyant ma tête sur son épaule

- Oui dit-il en embrassant mon front

On continua à parler. On parla du rapprochement Emmett/Rosalie et de celui de Riley/Victoria. Je lui parlais ensuite que j'aurais un nouveau coéquipier au poste mais que je ne savais pas son nom ni rien mais que je le verrais demain. Jasper partit vers vingt heures. Je décidais de ranger un peu le bordel qu'on avait fait.

Après vingt minutes de rangement, je m'affalais sur mon sofa pour regarder la télévision. Je zappais. Je tombais sur une série policière. Inspecteur Barnaby. L'intrigue et les différents meurtres de cette série me plaisaient. La découverte du meurtrier à la fin était plaisante. Au poste, on avait pas trop d'affaires de ce genre, encore heureux, je n'aimerais pas voir un ami à moi ou de mon père sur une table d'autopsie. Après les deux épisodes, je décidais de me coucher, il était vingt-trois heures trente et demain je devais me lever tôt. Je mettais mon réveil sur six heures quarante-cinq. Je me déshabillais et enfilais un débardeur noir et un shorty bleu clair. Je me mis sous les couvertures et éteignis ma lampe de chevet. Les bras de Morphée finirent par me prendre pendant que mes pensées allèrent vers cet homme au regard émeraude dont le nom était _Edward_.

* * *

><p><em>Bip… Bip… Bip… Bip… Bip bip bip bip …<em>

- Putin ! dis-je en appuyant sur mon réveil

Je levais la tête et regardais mon réveil.

- Aller encore quelques minutes, dis-je pour moi-même

* * *

><p><em>Get low, get loose, get down on the floor.<em>

_Drink up til you can't think anymore. _

_Get low, get loose, get down on the floor._

_I ain't gonna change, I'm not just a stupid boy. (T. Mills – Stupid Boy)_

Sonnerie de merde. Je tâtais ma table de chevet après mon portable et décrochais.

- Jake, j'espère que t'as une bonne et putin d'excuse pour me réveiller ! dis-je contrariée

- Oui, t'es en retard !

- Oh putin de merde, dis-je en voyant l'heure.

Sept heures cinquante.

- Désolée Jake, je me suis rendormie, je me dépêche ! dis-je en courant dans mon appart

- Ouai t'as intérêt, t'as de la chance qu'il y ait le rassemblement à la con pour parler du règlement et tout le patin qui va avec, dit-il

- Dans plus ou moins trente minutes je suis là, dis-je peu sûre

- T'as intérêt Swan !

- Black, me mets pas hors de moi alors que je suis en train de courir pour aller me doucher

- Intéressant, dit-il intéressé

- Dans tes rêves Black ! dis-je en raccrochant

Je passais en vitesse sous la douche. Je me savonnais vite fait, pris un shampooing à la framboise pour mes cheveux et m'activais sur ceux-ci en allant à une allure que je ne me connaissais pas mais quand on a un père qui est chef du poste où l'on travaille vaut mieux essayer de pas se faire engueuler. Je sortis de la douche et coiffais mes cheveux et les laissant avec leurs boucles, bien sûr ils étaient mouillés mais je n'avais pas le temps des les sécher. Je partis vers ma penderie et sortis mon uniforme de policière. Je l'enfilais en regardant bien si j'avais mon arme, mes menottes, ma matraque et le reste. Je décidais que je mettrais ma casquette plus tard, comme ça, ça laissait le temps à mes cheveux de sécher un peu. Je pris mon sac et mes clés et sortis de mon appartement en trombe. J'entrais dans ma voiture et démarrais. J'habitais à quinze minutes mais j'arrivais après dix minutes de route. Jake était devant le poste.

- Dans son bureau, dit-il moqueur

- Hen c'est bon, me fais pas la morale, dis-je en essayant de faire rentrer tous mes cheveux dans la casquette

Je partis vers le bureau du chef. Je toquais et entrais sans qu'il m'ait dit son fameux "Entrez".

- Bon sang, tu as vu l'heure ? dit-il énervé

- Oui et je suis désolée ! Je me suis rendormie, dis-je

- On se demande ce que t'as fait hier, dit-il ironique

- Et bien, il suffit que tu téléphones à Jazz et il te dira peut-être puisque j'ai passé la soirée avec lui chez moi, dis-je vexée

- Tu as de la chance qu'il ne soit pas encore venu dans mon bureau

- Ben voilà, je suis là. Il n'y a pas morts d'homme à ce que je sache, dis-je las en m'asseyant sur le bord de son bureau face à lui

- On en reparlera, tu es peut-être ma fille mais tu dois être ponctuelle, dit-il comme sermon

- Oui, dis-je simplement. Il était au rassemblement ?

- Je pense mais je ne suis pas sûr, dit-il au moment où l'on toquait à la porte. Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit et je n'avais aucune envie de me retourner. J'avais même pas envie d'avoir de coéquipier. La dernière fois que j'en avais eu un, j'avais failli partir du poste tellement il était timbré.

- Vous devez être l'officier Cullen ? demanda Charlie en se levant pour saluer l'arrivant

Officier Cullen, ainsi donc c'était lui mon nouveau coéquipier.

- Oui, Edward Cullen, enchanté

Euh… Attendez là ! Cette voix, ce prénom… Je me figeais. Non, ne me dites pas que… Merde.

- Charlie Swan de même

Je me retournais et croisais ses yeux émeraudes. Et re-merde. Charlie du voir un trouble dans les yeux d'Edward.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Et si tu faisais les présentations, _papa_, dis-je en esquivant sa question

- Euh… Oui bien sûr. Edward, je te présente Isabella Swan, ta coéquipière et Bella, voici ton coéquipier, Edward Cullen

- Enchanté, dis-je en tendant ma main

Il parut un peu ailleurs puis se reprit en prenant ma main.

- De même, dit-il avec un sourire

- Maintenant, j'ai du travail. Donc sortez et parler ou je ne sais quoi, dit mon père en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil

Je sortis du bureau. Je n'en revenais pas. J'avais couché avec mon coéquipier. Le pire c'est que le règlement interdisait les relations entre collègues. Et re-re-merde ! Faut absolument que ça tombe sur moi ou quoi ?

- Alors comme ça tu es la fille du chef, dit Edward en rompant le silence pesant

- Euh… Ouai et toi mon nouveau… je déglutis, coéquipier

- Si j'avais su, dit-il

- T'aurais fait quoi si t'avais su ? T'aurais pas couché avec moi, c'est ça ?

- Non, absolument pas. C'est juste que maintenant les choses empirent. Je mélange pas le privé et le professionnel et en plus le règlement le dit donc c'est un peu emmerdant, dit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux

_Qu'est-ce que j'aimais quand il faisait ça !_

_Hey, jouis pas hein !_

Sale conscience !

- Je suis désolée d'être partie si vite hier

- J'ai lu ton mot et je comprends maintenant

- Bon, je vais te présenter à mon équipe sinon quand ils te verront, ils vont se demander quoi

- Ok, je te suis, _chef_, dit-il moqueur

- M'appelle pas comme ça. Je suis Bella et tu le sais alors quand tu t'adresse à moi c'est Bella. Pas de chef, patron ou autre, ça j'en charge d'autres

- Ok, même chose pour moi, dit-il avec son sourire en coin

- Tu sais que nous devons être professionnels et qu'il n'y aura pas plus ? dis-je

- Oui, dit-il sans expression

Était-il lunatique ?

- Ok, je vois…

- Ne te méprend pas mais je suis quelqu'un qui va paraître gentil mais je suis vite froid au boulot même avec…

- Les filles avec qui t'as baisé, dis-je amère en le coupant

- Oui, dit-il après un moment de réflexion

- Suis-je comme les autres ? demandais-je

_Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?_

_Merde…_

Je portais ma main devant ma bouche et avança rapidement. Je préférais ne pas savoir de peur d'être encore plus blessée que maintenant. J'allais présenter Edward aux autres. Mon équipe était constituée de Jacob, Sam, Paul, Angela, Jessica, Tanya, Alec, Félix, Jane et Lauren. Je ne m'entendais pas avec tout le monde, bien entendu. Les regards des filles -surtout Jessica et Lauren- s'illuminèrent. Ces filles étaient du genre à ne pas respecter les règles. Il n'était pas à elle de toute manière.

_De toute manière, il n'est pas à toi non plus, à ce que je sache !_

_Tais-toi bon sang !_

J'avançais vers eux.

- Bonjour tout le monde, je vois que tout le monde est là, dis-je calmement mais autoritaire

- Oui, qu'y a-t-il Bella ? demanda Jacob. Qui est-ce ?

- Je vous présente l'officier Edward Cullen, arrivé tout droit du poste de Vancouver

- Enchanté _Edward_, dit mielleusement Lauren

- Eh ben, on en apprend beaucoup aujourd'hui, dit Sam. Enchanté, encore une fois.

- Comment ça encore une fois ? demandais-je

- J'ai interpellé Sam pour pouvoir trouver le bureau du chef, répondit Edward en faisant frémir Lauren et Jessica à cause de sa voix

- Nous sommes tous enchantés de te rencontrer, dit Alec

- Moi de même, répondit-il avec un sourire

Ils parlèrent de tout et rien, d'où il venait, ce qu'il avait fait là-bas, et beaucoup d'autres. L'heure fut de commencer à travailler. Les regards des deux pestes me mettèrent en rogne. Angela remarqua ma colère à travers mes yeux et me souria. Cette fille était celle avec qui j'étais liée amicalement. C'était quelqu'un de génial avec beaucoup de qualités qu'elle ne montre pas beaucoup, timide comme elle est. Je lui souris en retour.

- Bon, je vais dans mon bureau travailler, dis-je aux autres. Edward, il faudrait peut-être que tu voies où tu vas travailler, non ?

- Oui, dit-il en se levant. Je te suis

Je me tournais sans regarder s'il me suivait et allais vers mon bureau. J'entrais et lui laissais le plaisir de fermer la porte. Je m'assis sur ma chaise et ouvrais l'un des dossiers qui était posé sur mon bureau. Je feuilletais le dossier. Les dossiers étaient souvent sur des voleurs, des toxicos ou autres mais rarement des psychopathes et j'en avait eu à faire une fois et j'en ai horreur depuis. Celui-ci était juste sur un voleur d'étalages pas trop grave.

Je refermais le dossier et levais les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dis-je alors qu'il me regardait

- Rien juste que je ne sais pas quoi faire puisque je viens d'arriver

- Prends une partie des dossiers et écris quelques rapports, dis-je en lui montrant la petite pile

Je ne voulais pas être froide avec lui mais s'il voulait rester professionnel, il fallait que je le reste aussi malgré le fait que je repense à notre fin de soirée. C'est triste mais ainsi, je ne saurais le faire changer d'avis.

- D'accord, dit-il en prenant une partie

Je faisais quelques rapports en analysant les malfaiteurs, les voleurs d'étalages et ceux qui font des tapages nocturnes. Parfois je lançais quelques regards vers mon coéquipier. Qu'est-ce qu'il était sexy quand il réfléchissait.

_Bella, sois PROFESSIONNELLE !_

Fichue conscience. Je continuais à travailler quand on toqua à la porte.

- Entrez, dis-je

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- On est demandé sur le terrain

- D'accord, on arrive. Merci, dis-je à Alec. Première intervention pour toi Edward, enfin chez nous, dis-je avec un sourire

Il me fit un simple sourire. Je sens que ça va pas être du gâteau. Je mettais ma casquette, rangeais mes cheveux dedans et mettais mes Ray Ban sur le nez. Je pris mes clés et sortis du bâtiment. On partit séparément. Paul, Sam, Jessica et Lauren. Alec, Félix, Tanya et Jane. Moi, Edward, Angela et Jacob. Je montais côté conducteur tandis qu'Edward s'installa côté passager ainsi qu'Angela et Jake. Edward me regarda.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, j'ai juste l'habitude de conduire, dit-il

- Eh bien maintenant, tu devras t'habituer à ce que je conduise quand on va sur le terrain, dis-je

Il ne dit plus rien et c'était bien comme ça. On arriva à destination. On sortit et enfila notre gilet par balle, on n'est jamais sûr de rien. J'avançais et Jake vint vers moi.

- Mignon le nouveau, dit-il en souriant

- Ouai, je sais, dis-je

Il était vraiment sexy avec ses lunettes. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder. Je détournais le regard et regardais vers l'endroit qui attirait mon attention. Nous étions prêts de la banque et on attendait que le gars sorte. Soudain, on entendit un coup de feu, j'espérais que personne ne soit blessé. J'avançais, suivie des autres. Je leur disait d'attendre et entrais doucement. Je poussais la porte doucement et le gars commença à crier.

- Entrez et je tire sur quelqu'un !

- Je ne veux faire de mal à personne, regardez, je dépose mon arme à terre et m'avance doucement, dis-je calmement

- Ne bougez plus, dit-il fortement en pointant son arme sur moi

- Ne faites pas de bêtises, dis-je en avançant très doucement

- Arrêtez-vous ! dit-il menaçant

Je continuais à avancer doucement.

- Lâchez cette arme, s'il vous plaît, dis-je en continuant à avancer

Soudain un coup retentit, je sentis de plus en plus une douleur au niveau de la cuisse. Un lancement se fit et je m'écroulais à terre. Je vis l'homme prendre peur et lâcher l'arme. J'entendis des voix mais ne savaient pas les distinguer. Je sentis deux bras chauds me prendre et me soulever. Edward.

Je sentis mes yeux se faire lourds.

- Bella, reste avec moi, une ambulance va arrivée ! dit-il plein d'espoir

Je m'accrochais à lui et dans un dernier élan je l'embrassais. Il ne bougea pas puis lécha ma lèvre inférieure. Je sentis mes paupières se fermer par le manque de force. Mes lèvres toujours collées aux siennes, je m'évanoui.

_Mais pourquoi l'avais-je embrassé ? Devant toute mon équipe ! Et pourquoi avait-il répondu alors qu'il ne voulait qu'être professionnel ?_

Mes pensées s'évadèrent…

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre normalement le mois prochain mais je ne promets rien :. J'espère que la lecture a été bonne.**

**J'attends vos impressions, questions ou/et autres :).**

**J'ai aussi créé une page sur Facebook : LilociteSecret Fanfiction**

**Je pense que tout est dit donc à la prochaine :D !**

**P.S. : C'est bientôt mon anniversaire xD (28 avril :) ) –okjesors-**

**Bisous et bonne fin de soirée enfin bonne nuit :) !**

**LilociteSecret***


	4. Chapitre 3 : Sensations

**Bonsoir, oui j'ai du retard mais il y a eu mes examens – j'ai quand même 4 repêches-, mon ex –un revenant-, mon voisin –mon plan cul dont je suis amoureuse-, et le taff. Oui je sais cool ma vie. Mais bon parlons peu, parlons bien, voici la suite un peu plus courte je sais mais je trouvais que cette fin de chapitre serait bien sinon ça serait nul :).**

_**Merci à ceux/celles qui ont posté une review, ceux/celles qui m'ont mise en alerte/favoris !**_

**On se retrouve en bas :D !**

**Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapitre 3 : Sensations

**POV Bella**

Je ne sais pas trop où j'étais. J'étais à moitié réveillée et à moitié dans le vide. Je me remémorais les évènements produits. J'avais embrassé Edward devant tout le monde et j'avais perdu connaissance. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'avais déposé mes lèvres sur les siennes. Pulsion ou envie ? Je ne savais plus. J'avais peur de me réveiller et de recevoir les tonnes de jugements des autres. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'être le centre des différents commérages du poste, surtout de la gente féminine qui bavait déjà sur Edward à son arrivée. Je ne savais même pas depuis combien de temps j'étais dans cet état, l'état où vous ne bougez pas, où vous ne savez pas parler ni rien. Le vide quoi. Que se passera-t-il quand je me réveillerai ? Que fera Edward à mon réveil ? Sera-t-il là quand je me réveillerai ? Un tas de question m'assaillirent d'un coup, je ne savais plus quoi penser tellement mon esprit était bombardé par des questions dont la réponse m'était inconnue. Je voulais juste me réveiller et savoir ma sentence. Je sens la discussion à la Charlie arriver, mais il le faudrait bien après tout. Je pense que je ne serais plus de service pour lui ou un autre truc dans le genre, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de lui expliquer comment j'ai connu Edward sinon j'aurais son sermon sur les relations entre adultes etc… J'espérais juste que la sentence ne serait pas trop mauvaise.

Le problème surtout étant que je voulais Edward mais que je ne pouvais pas l'avoir. Que faire s'il lui ne voudrait pas de moi ? Je n'avais pas besoin d'un rejet alors j'essayais d'oublier. Les rejets étaient quotidiens et le plus dur des rejets, enfin si on peut appeler ça un rejet je dirais plutôt que c'est une trahison en étant rejetée, enfin c'est compliqué comme explication. Je n'en ai parlé, bien sûr, à personne trop de mal était fait et je préférais garder cette souffrance avec moi. Peut-être que je le dirais à Jazz, un jour, qui sait mais pour le moment je dois me focaliser sur le présent.

Je sentais de plus en plus les sensations en dehors de mon corps, vous savez, quand vous avez des picotements un peu partout qui vous réveille ? Eh bien un peu dans ce genre là mais avec la douleur de ma jambe en plus. J'hurlais intérieurement sentant cette douleur. Je commençais à voir une fine lumière blanche avancer.

- Bella ? Tu m'entends ?

J'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux un peu plus.

- Je pense qu'elle se réveille, dit une voix

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux en papillonnant ceux-ci. Je fus happée par la blancheur de la pièce mais d'abord par le plafond –vive les hôpitaux. Je regardais autour de moi pour voir Edward à mon côté et le docteur de l'autre. J'examinais le docteur. Ses cheveux étaient d'une pareille couleur que celle d'Edward, la même carrure au niveau du visage. Son nez était fin, sa bouche était fine mais souriante. Je commençais à le distinguer de plus en plus et je sus que j'avais à faire au père d'Edward, facile à remarquer en tout cas.

- Salut, me dit Edward

- …

Ma gorge était sèche, j'arrivais à peine à ouvrir la bouche. Il dut le remarquer car il me tendit un verre d'eau. Je bus une gorgée et lui rendit le verre.

- Salut, réussis-je à dire

- Bonjour Bella, je suis le Docteur Carlisle Cullen. Est-ce que tu à mal quelque pars ?

- Oui, un peu à la jambe, dis-je d'une petite voix

- C'est normal, ça été un peu difficile de retirer la balle qui s'est logée dans ta jambe. D'ici quelques jours en t'aidant des anti-douleurs, je pense que ça ira mieux, dit-il amicalement. Bon je vais vous laissez, je repasserai plus tard.

- Merci docteur, dis-je

Le silence se fit, je ne savais pas quoi dire à Edward et encore moins deviner ce que lui allait dire mais je craignais un peu. Vous voyez ce sentiment d'angoisse quand vous êtes prêt d'un garçon que vous appréciez plus que ce qu'il ne faudrait ? Bah c'est ce que je ressent, en attendant le verdict qui ne peut-être que fatidique.

- Je suis désolée, disais-je au bout d'un moment

- Pourquoi ?

- Je pense que je n'aurais pas du t'embrasser, je ne regrette pas mais je n'aurais pas du. Tu as du être mal à l'aise sûrement après et j'en suis désolée, dis-je sans le regarder

- Ce n'est pas grave, je pensais juste qu'on avait établi les règles, dit-il monotone. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose de très fort entre nous mais tu sais qu'on ne peut pas être ensemble ou s'embrasser juste parce que l'on en a envie. Tu comptes pour moi mais on a établi la chose et le règlement appuie ce qu'on a dit. Je suis désolé.

Mon cœur s'était serré. Putain, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire mal des paroles aussi neutre et blessante ! Comparé à ma jambe mon cœur est plus à plaindre ! Bon je respire.

- Je sais, je comprends ne t'inquiète pas. On est clair. Tu peux partir tu sais, je pense que rester ici t'ennuie le plus, alors, vas-y, dis-je en essayant d'être le plus neutre possible.

- Non ça ne m'embête pas, mais je dois aller voir les autres au poste pour leur dire comment tu vas, dit-il avec un sourire forcé

- Oui, bien. Je comprends. Dis leur bonjour, dis-je las

- Oui bien sûr. À plus tard, dit-il simplement

Mes yeux devinrent livides. Putain de bordel de merde ! _**[N/A : Il n'y aura pas de censure, je tiens à prévenir.]**_ Je m'attendais tout sauf à ça ! Peut-être un peu mais pas à ces mots là ! Il fallait que je reste calme. Respire, expire, respire, expire. Il me fallait sortir, m'amuser, oublier et parler. Mais d'abord me reposer de tout ça. Je me mis sur le flan droit et ferma les yeux.

.

.

.

J'ouvrais difficilement les yeux. J'aperçus le docteur. Je me mis en position assise et pris les médicaments qui étaient sur mon côté.

- Je pense que tu pourras sortir aujourd'hui avec beaucoup de repos et pas de perturbations niveau émotionnelles. Quelqu'un sait-il venir te chercher ?

- Euh… Je ne sais pas, il faut que je téléphone à mon frère pour voir, dis-je avec un simple sourire

- Bien, demande lui vite comme ça je peux te faire sortir et faire tous les papiers nécessaires à ta sortie. Ah et au faite, tu as un mois, pour le moment, de congé maladie, dit-il avant de partir.

Je pris mon téléphone.

- Allô ?

- Jazz, faudrait que tu viennes me chercher à l'hôpital, si tu sais.

- Oui bien sûr, je suis désolé de pas avoir été là quand tu t'es réveillée, j'ai du faire plusieurs courses pour le club et remplir plusieurs papiers, dit-il

- Oui, ce n'est pas grave. Saurais-tu venir maintenant ?

- Oui j'arrive dans 20 min, d'accord ?

- Oui, merci. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur moi, hein soeurette ?

- Oui, te tracasse pas. À toute.

- Oui.

.

.

.

Jasper était venu me chercher un peu plus tard, on a rempli tous les papiers nécessaires. Il avait son après-midi de libre, je lui avais demandé s'il voulait bien qu'on aille faire du shopping pour me détendre. Il ne refusa pas à mon grand bonheur.

On fit plusieurs magasins ainsi que ceux de lingeries. Je lui achetais aussi plusieurs choses même s'il ne voulait rien de moi. On fini par avoir un peu faim. On décida d'aller dans un p'tit restaurant après avoir déposé tous les sacs dans la voiture. Nous allâmes vers le restaurant. Nous nous installâmes à une petite table dans le coin. Je regardais mon menu pour voir ce dont j'avais envie de manger.

- Tu veux me parler de quelque chose ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment

- Je… Je pense que oui, mais ça sortira à un moment ou un autre, je suppose, mais pas maintenant, lui dis-je avec un sourire forcé

- C'est avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, mais évitons le sujet pour le moment je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me disputer, lui dis-je suppliante

- Comme tu voudras, je ne te force pas mais il faudra bien que tu me le dises, tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il s'est passé, dit-il rassurant

- Oui Jazz, je sais mais il me faut encore du temps, même si ça fait déjà 3 ans, dis-je simplement

- Bien. Que désires-tu manger ? dit-il alors que le serveur arrivait

- Je pense que je vais pendre le saumon et sa sauce basilic avec des frites et un Ice Tea, s'il vous plaît, dis-je avec un sourire. _**[N/A : C'est ce que je prends quand je vais manger les vendredis dans un genre de taverne/restaurant. Ok vous vous dites cool ta vie mais osef. Ok j'me tais continuons]**_

- Moi, je vais prendre un pavé de bœuf à point sauce archiduc _**[N/A : Sauce aux champignons avec de la crème] **_et une bière, s'il vous plaît

- Merci

Le serveur revint un peu plus tard avec nos boissons et une assiette d'amuse-bouche pour patienter. Il y avait un petit velouté de volaille, un mini feuilleté de légumes, une mini pizza, une mini croquette de crevettes et une salade de saumon fumé. Et c'était à tomber !

On commença à parler boulot, je lui ai expliqué ce qu'il m'était arrivé même s'il avait eu quelques infos par Jake. C'était agréable des soirées resto comme celle-ci. Les heures défilèrent à une allure folle. Nous décidâmes de rentrer. Il me raccompagna chez moi et m'embrassa le front tendrement. J'étais fatiguée. J'allais de suite vers ma chambre, me déshabillais vite fait et sautais dans mon lit. _Putin !_ Ca fait du bien d'être dans son lit ! Je posais ma jambe sur un support pour pas me faire mal. J'enfonçais ma tête dans mon oreiller et m'endormis profondément.

.

.

.

.

Je me réveillais doucement. Je tournais la tête avec les yeux à moitié ouverts.

Quatorze heures trente-cinq.

Je décidais de rester un peu à flemmarder dans mon lit, bah ouais il reste plus que ça à faire puisque je suis en congé. Pff. Que vais-je faire aujourd'hui ? Je pense que je peux marcher, donc on va aller se faire un petit shopping toute seule –comme une mongole. J'allais dans la salle de bain pour prendre ma douche, évidemment l'eau chaude n'était pas mise. Je sortais de la salle de bains en serviette et me dirigeais vers le bouton, pour enclencher l'eau chaude, qui était dans une pièce qui me servait de "buanderie". Je retournais vers la salle de bain quand la sonnette retentit. Qui peut être à la porte ? Je me dirigeais vers la porte et ouvrais.

- Salut

- Oh, c'est toi, dis-je surprise

- Euh ouais, tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre peut-être ? dit-il

- Non, mais je m'étonne de te voir, toi, dis-je en haussant les épaules

Je remarquais qu'il me reluquait et me souvenais que j'étais en serviette et lui sur le pas de la porte.

- Oh, euh… Entre, dis-je en me mettant sur le côté. Que me vaut cette visite ?

- Je voulais voir si tu allais bien

- Comme tu peux le voir je vais bien, dis-je avec un sourcil levé

Il commença à avancer dans ma direction et moi, je reculais petit à petit jusqu'à percuter le mur. Il me caressa la joue en un geste tendre. Je lui retirais sa main et le regardais froidement.

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure

- Je pense surtout que tu as été très clair !

- Bella…

- Non, tais-toi ! Tu as été clair, tu ne veux rien avoir à faire avec moi appart professionnel, pourquoi venir ici et me le rappeler encore ? dis-je hors de moi

- Je…

- Tu ? m'impatientais-je

Il restait là, sans répondre, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui bon sang ?

- Tu peux t'en aller, dis-je en le contournant pour aller dans la salle de bain

Mais je fus rattrapée par sa main sur mon poignet et me trouvais plaquée contre le mur. Il maintenait mes poignets avec ses mains. Et d'un coup, il fondit sur ma bouche. Mais putin, il est pas normal ! J'essayais de me défaire des ses mains mais impossible. Sa bouche partit à l'assaut de mon cou.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Franchement j'en sais rien, dit-il en embrassant toujours ma peau. Laisse toi aller, s'il te plaît, dit-il en me regardant

Il fondit une nouvelle fois sur mes lèvres et je me laissais aller, à quoi bon résister ? Je sais comment ça va être après, mais je préférais ne pas y penser et vivre au moment même et laisser les problèmes de côtés. Sa bouche était tendre. Ses mains remontèrent vers ma serviette et elle tomba. Je me retrouvais nue devant lui et je le trouvais, à mon goût, trop habillé. Je commençais à défaire les boutons de sa chemise et passais ma main sur son torse. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur tellement le voir torse nu face à moi était excitant. Il continua à parsemer ma peau de ses baisers mouillés et commença à titiller mes pointes durcies. Je défis sa ceinture pour pouvoir déboutonner son jeans. J'abaissais son boxer en même temps que son pantalon. Il retira vite ses chaussures et se retrouva en tenu d'Adam face à moi. Je me jetais sur ses lèvres. Je lui donnais l'accès à ma langue. Je suçais sa langue et sa lèvre inférieure. Il prit un préservatif dans son portefeuille. Il l'enfila délicatement, me porta et me pénétra d'un coup.

_Pourquoi tu mets une capote ? T'as pas envie de la sentir mieux sa grosse queue ?_

_Les MST, tu connais ? Et je sais pas s'il se protège avec toutes les autres…_

_Pas de préliminaires ?_

_ON S'EN FOUT des préliminaires, laisse moi prendre mon pied !_

Il commença ses vas et vient. La sensation de l'avoir en moi était divine. Ses coups de reins me faisaient ressentir tous les frissons de plaisir enfuis. Je m'accrochais encore plus à sa taille pour le sentir plus profondément. Il agrippa un peu plus mes fesses pour pouvoir y aller plus fort. Je déposais ma bouche sur la sienne. Mes parois commençaient à se resserrer sur sa queue. Je sentis la boule prête à exploser.

- Jouis pour moi Bella, dit-il en un souffle

Il continuait ses coups de reins et mes parois se resserrèrent d'un coup sur sa verge. J'explosais de plaisir tandis que lui continuais ses vas et vient avant de venir dans la capote. J'haletais fortement en essayant de reprendre une respiration régulière. Il se retira de moi et je m'écroulais par terre, n'ayant plus de force pour me tenir sur mes deux jambes. Il partit jeter la capote et revint pour me porter jusqu'à la chambre. Il me déposa sur le lit et me couvrit de la couverture en me prenant dans ses bras. Je commençais à m'endormir car mes paupières devinrent lourdes.

- Je tiens à toi plus que tu ne le crois mais je risque de te perdre, réussis-je à entendre avant de sombrer dans mes rêves.

.

.

.

.

**Ne me frapper pas, je sais fin nulle vous allez me dire :), j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus.**

**J'attends vos reviews et vos questions :).**

**J'espère que vos vacances se passent bien, moi ça va. Coup de blues. Je vous déconseille d'accepter de coucher avec le mec que vous aimez, vous risquerez d'être déçue sauf s'il vient à vouloir sortir avec vous, moi il veut pas mais bon bref –les gens sont sûrement entrain de se lasser de toi donc tais toi !**

**J'essayerais de poster fin août début septembre car je dois étudier, et d'ici là**

**BONNE VACANCES :D !**

**LilociteSecret***


End file.
